


Legendary Lovers

by the_chelsenaterrr



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1256068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_chelsenaterrr/pseuds/the_chelsenaterrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first Tom Hiddleston fan fiction story, but it is certainly not my first fan fiction.</p>
<p>This story follows my OC, Brooke Little, and Tom Hiddleston from the moment that they met, and their lives together since that moment on. It will go back and forth in their own point of views, following their separate lives, plus their lives together. </p>
<p>My OC female character has a gay best friend, named Nick (another OC) that will play a big role in this story. Brooke has a dark past that will eventually unfold as the story progresses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legendary Lovers

As I stood in line at Copa Vida on S Raymond Avenue pondering if I actually wanted coffee or tea, the tall man in front of me had already completed his order leaving me to finalize my thought. I took those couple of steps to the man working behind the counter, he must of been new because I didn’t recognize his face. I have been coming to this place for a few months now, and have come to know the workers here. 

“Hello, what can I get for you today?” the young man asked me with a smile. I smiled back at him and settled on a vanilla chai tea. After placing my order, I turned so that the person behind me could place their order, only to come face to face with none other than Tom Hiddleston. Living in LA for almost a year now, I got to see my fair share amount of celebrities, but I still get star struck at times. This was one of those times. He smiled at me with a slight nod, leaving me blushing like a school girl. I tried to play it cool and smile back as I walked away, only to bump into the sign that always stood in the same spot. I knew it was there, but I was thrown in a daze. I mentally cursed myself when he let out a small chuckle, and glared at Nick who was supposed to be my favorite barista. He wasn’t my favorite at the moment as he openly laughed at me. He stopped laughing when he caught my glare, and began awkwardly clearing his throat. 

I walked to the pick-up side, waiting for my drink to be made. I scanned the area looking for a comfy place to sit and drink my tea in peace as I mentally kicked myself for embarrassing myself in front of Tom Hiddleston. God, I am such a clutz. 

“I do believe I heard that sign muttering something about suing you, or something along those lines,” a very British, sexy voice said, drawing me out of my thoughts. I jumped slightly but glanced up at him, trying to figure out what he had meant by that. OH. The sign I bulldozed into. Was he making fun of me, or striking a conversation? I let out a small giggle regardless. 

“Well, if I play my cards right, maybe I can smooth things out between us before it escalates,” I replied back to him, amazingly without stuttering. I dared another glance at him to take in his good looks. He was casually leaning back against the bar, elbows on either side, holding himself up with his legs crossed at the ankles. He was dressed in dark blue jeans, a light blue button up shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and he was wearing black boots. Mother of God. When my eyes finally travelled back to his face, I realized he was looking at my face with a small smile playing on his lips. I blushed again, knowing that he caught me checking him out. 

“I sure hope you don’t get sued, that would mean you may not be able to come back to this cafe,” he said casually. I heard my name being called, letting me know that my drink was ready. I turned to grab it from Nick, who was wearing an all-knowing smile. I all but snatched the drink from him. I didn’t want Tom to think I was some kind of rude customer. They then called Tom’s name and handed him his drink. “Well...Brooke, is it? I guess I’ll be seeing you. Have a good day, love,” and with that he walked out of the cafe. What the hell just happened? 

“He was flirting with you, Brooke! Girl, get it!” Nick said excitedly to me, clapping his hands with glee, practically bouncing where he stood. I gave up looking for a comfy chair and settled on a stool where I could talk to Nick. 

“No way, he was just being polite. That’s what Tom Hiddleston does. I mean for God’s sake, he’s British! I think they’re born to be super polite and charming,” I replied back as I took a sip. Nick shook his head vigorously and tsked me. I rolled my eyes at him. 

“No, he comes in here often and doesn’t start up a conversation unless someone else starts it. Yes, he is very polite, but he was flirting with you. Why can’t you believe that?” Nick said with a slight pout as he continued making the drinks that were ordered. He was a good multitasker. 

“Uhm let’s see...maybe it’s because he is Tom fucking Hiddleston!?” I said back dramatically. He just shook his head again and handed out orders to the other customers. After I had finished my tea, I said goodbye to Nick and headed out of the cafe. I had errands to run before my meeting with my boss; I worked at Tyler Barnett Public Relations. My meeting was at 4:30 PM and it was already 1:37, so I had to get a move on. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I had arrived to my meeting, Tyler didn’t have the news I was hoping for. I did not nail the job working for Dax Sheppard as his publicist. And on top of that bad news, I came home to a killer electric bill. I was completely bummed out so I called up Nick asking him to go out to a bar with me. I sure as hell didn’t want to go alone, I was depressed enough as it is. By about 8 that night, I met Nick outside of Pattern Bar and soon enough we were sipping on martini’s at a booth. He was telling me a story about a drunk man coming in for a coffee, and how he puked on the bathroom floor...in the womans room. Nick was always a great storyteller, he was enthusiastic and great with impressions. Within a half an hour, his boyfriend Jason, came to join us. He had just gotten off of work. 

I went to go order myself another martini, leaving Nick and Jason to chat away as Nick retold the story he had told me earlier. I could hear Jason’s laugh carry out through the bar; it brought a smile to my face. By now, the bar was a little crowded considering it was a Friday night, so it was understandably difficult to catch the bartenders attention. I just took a stool and waited patiently. 

“Twice in one day, must be my lucky day,” I heard that British voice ring out, catching my attention. There he stood, just behind me to my right. “Having trouble catching his attention?” Tom stood there, with what looked like whiskey on the rocks in his left hand. He had changed his outfit. He was now wearing a white shirt underneath a black leather jacket, and black jeans with the same boots. I didn’t quite know what to say, considering I wasn’t used to getting a celebrities attention. I wasn’t known at all yet in the celebrity world. I had yet to land that job that would put me on the maps. He smiled and inched closer when I didn’t reply right away. “What are you drinking, love?” He was now leaning on the bar right next to me. Boy, didn’t this seem familiar, only this time his chest was facing the bar.  
Like an idiot, I just looked down at my drink, trying to remember what the hell I was even drinking. After a moment or two, I got mentally dummy smacked myself with the answer. “A uh, martini. Although now it’s just an empty glass with an olive. I never eat the olives.” I began rambling. I felt myself sweat slightly in my tight red cocktail dress. Out of habit, I began tapping my black pumps on the bars’ of the stool I was sitting on and mindlessly played with my chocolate cherry red hair that hung in loose curls almost halfway down my back. 

“Damn girl, what is taking you so -- oh! Hey, Tom!” I heard Nick callout as he walked over towards the bar, holding Jason’s hand in his own. He had that twinkle in his eye and I knew that I should brace myself. 

“Well hello, Nick, who is this?” Tom looked over towards the couple and I pretended to not be admiring his profile. Nick made the introductions for the two and then next thing I knew, Tom had turned his attention back on me. “This is taking entirely too long, this lady needs a drink. Why don’t you three come with me to where I’m sitting?” Before I could reply for myself, Nick bounced over to pull me with him and Jason. We soon followed Tom to the VIP section. 

“Stop that!” Nick whispered harshly at me and gestured to me chewing on my lower lip. I did stop as soon as he pointed it out. I hadn’t realized I was even doing it. As we arrived to Tom’s booth, Nick all but shoved me into the only seat next to Tom. I was going to hurt him before this night was over, and the night was still young. Tom ordered a round of drinks for us all, making sure to get me my martini. There were a few other people sitting with him and they didn’t seem to mind us at all. The introductions were made; there was Jimmy, Alex, and Sara, all friends of Tom. I learned that Alex and Sara were engaged. I chatted politely with the group, bonding almost instantly with Sara. She told me her ideas for the upcoming wedding. 

“So, Brooke, what is it that you do? Are you a model?” Jimmy asked over his beer. I actually laughed at that.

“I am no model, Jimmy, but thanks for that laugh! No, seriously I’m working on being a publicist. I work for Tyler Barnett Public Relations,” I finished my statement and took another sip. I was beginning to feel more comfortable.

“Oh! Tyler is a great guy! I heard lots of good things about him. Have you worked for anyone yet?” Sara asked me. I explained my meeting that I had earlier this evening to the group. I received a lot of, ‘You’re time will come,’ and ‘Don’t worry about it, it will happen before you know it!’

“I’ve got a question for you,” Tom asked me, his voice sounding almost soft. I turned to look at him on my right. I felt my stomach flutter. “Why did you laugh when he asked if you were a model?” This received a few ‘yeah, why?’ questions around the table. Before I could answer him, Nick spoke out for me.

“She doesn’t see herself as ‘model worthy’ no matter how many times I tell her that she could be one,” he winked at me then took a sip. I wanted to kick him under the table but I couldn’t be sure that I would kick the right person.

“Is that true?” Tom asked me gently, his eyes boring into my own. I found it difficult to look away. I watched him lick his lips slightly. 

“Well, yeah but it isn’t a big deal. I don’t even want to be a model. What, and give up eating the foods that I love?” I tried to turn back on the humor in the group. If I was seeing correctly, it looked like Tom had a slight frown. Fan-fucking-tastic. I am going kill Nick.

“Why not? You’re beautiful,” he said after a moment, causing me to choke a little on my drink, which then of course made everyone else laugh. Did Tom Hiddleston just call me beautiful? He was just being polite, that’s who he is, Mr. Charming. Sara must of caught onto my sudden awkwardness, so she quickly changed the topic. Bless this woman. The topic was successfully changed and the night went on smoothly, with lots of laughs. I lost count on the martini’s I had, but everyone else was drinking just as much. We took cabs here, so we didn’t have any concerns of drunk driving. By the time I made it to my apartment, I passed out into a blissful sleep. At least I had managed to change out of my dress before doing so.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bright glare of the sun that was shining through my window woke me up. When I looked over at my clock, I realized it was a little after 10 AM. I got up to go to the bathroom, yawning the entire way there. I rubbed my fists into my still sleepy eyes and then scratched the back of my head. Once I made it to the bathroom, it was clear that I never changed out of my black jeans from last night. I felt a small smirk play on my lips as I remembered last night. 

I had arrived with Jimmy, and soon after we arrived Alex called looking for a night out. He brought Sara with him, and neither Jimmy or I minded. Sara was a sweet, funny girl. We were at a VIP booth, thanks to me, for about an hour when I saw her. She was wearing a short, red dress and her hair was down after being up in a bun earlier. I must of been watching her for a while because I soon felt a light tap on my shoulder. Jimmy was laughing, and Alex was the one who hit me. I let out a laugh of my own and apologized. 

“Ok, who is she? Which one is it? You have that look in your eyes, Hiddleston,” Alex asked me. I just sighed and told them that I would be back. I don’t know why I felt the urge to go and talk to her. I didn’t even know the woman, minus knowing her name and what coffee shop she went to. But I felt like I had to know more about her. 

After having gone to be the bathroom and splashing my face with cold water to wake myself up further, I started the shower and soon got in. My shower was over in about half an hour and I spent almost 15 minutes shaving my face before heading back to my room with just the towel around my waist in search of clean clothes. Once fully dried off and dressed, I grabbed my phone and keys to go to the coffee shop. 

The drive took a little longer than expected, but that was thanks to LA traffic. Once I arrived on the street, I pulled into a parking spot and braced myself for the paparazzi. I put my sunglasses on and stepped out of my car, already being attacked with flashing lights and shouts to look this way, and that way; to answer this question and that question. I stayed polite, answering some questions and smiled the entire time, I even stopped to sign a few autographs for fans who were outside the cafe. After feeling satisfied enough, I headed into the building, stopping for a brief moment to breath in the aroma of the coffee. Without realizing what I was doing truly, my eyes found her. She was sitting with her drink already in one of the recliners, engrossed in a magazine. Her long hair was once again pulled up into a messy bun, and she was now wearing a well worn concert shirt of Mumford & Sons, along with faded blue jeans and Converse sneakers. Her face was free of any makeup, and she still looked just as beautiful. 

I walked over to the cashier to place my order of Earl Grey tea and a chocolate chip muffin. Nick was working, as usual. “Well, hello again Nick. How was your morning getting up?” I asked, slightly teasing the younger man. He let out a dramatic sigh, and held his head in his hands, giving me a pitiful look which caused me to laugh. Nick definitely had the most to drink, next to Jimmy last night. Those two were already passed out at the bar, so I was actually surprised to see him working this morning.

“It was awful, I mean God-awful. If it weren’t for Jason, I may not of even made it into our apartment. But I couldn’t call out, not so last minute. I’ll be ok with enough black coffee. How about you? You don’t look hungover at all!” He made small conversation with me as I waited for my order to be complete. 

“That’s because I’m not hungover; I can hold my liquor,” I said with a smile. He groaned about how it wasn’t even fair. I could only laugh. Soon enough, my order was ready and although I usually just leave and eat at home, this time I chose to stay. I walked over to where she was sitting alone. “Would you mind if I joined you, Brooke?” I asked quietly as to not startle her. She seemed to be a kind of jumpy person to me. When her almost too-perfect green eyes made contact with my eyes, I felt my heart flutter for a second or two.

“Of course I don’t mind, help yourself,” she replied to me as she marked her place in the magazine before closing it. I took the recliner right next her, with only a small table between us. Her legs were tucked under her in the recliner, which made her appear smaller than what she actually was. I smiled warmly at her, earning myself a deep blush. “So…” she began, “last night was interesting. Especially driving back in the same cab as Nick and Jason,” she finished with a little laugh. I smiled again. I liked her laugh.

“Oh, I bet! He didn’t look good AT ALL when we all called it quits. I’m surprised he’s even at work right now,” I replied back to her. “I like your shirt, I take it that you listen to Mumford & Sons?” I wanted to try and get to know her. 

“Oh, uhm yeah. I love them; they’re different from nearly anyone else, although my music taste varies all over,” she answered me, as she glanced down at her shirt. “What kind of music do you listen to?”

“I guess I’m like you in a way, I have a huge variety of music. It ranges from Mumford & Sons, to classic rock, rap, and even some country,” I answered as I sipped my drink. “So you work for Tyler, correct? Have you had any interviews yet?” I hear her let out a small sigh before answering me.

“Yeah, I do, and yes I have. The most recent was with Dax Sheppard. I guess we just didn’t click or something, so I haven’t had any luck. I’m no quitter though. I got this far, and there is no way I’m going to give up,” she said to me. I liked her ambition. Ambition in women was sexy to me. “And Tyler has a lot of faith in me, he says that I will make a celebrity very happy and stress-free some day. That I’ll be truly appreciated, haha,” she added on. I had to agree with him on that one.

“I could put a good word in for you. I know quite a few people whom are in need for a good publicist,” I said her, leaving the offer hanging in the air. The look on her face was priceless. I couldn’t quite figure it out.

“Oh goodness, I could never ask you to do that,” she began saying. I cut her off short with a simple wave of my hand.

“It’s no bother, honestly. I would be helping out a friend in this deal as well, so it’s a win-win. If I could just get your card or number, to contact you with,” I began saying slowly, keeping it cool. I wanted her number but I didn’t know if it was too soon to ask her, so I had to make it look professional. 

“I don’t have my own card, per-say, but I have the companies card, where you could contact my boss. I think he would like to know about it before me, to set me up with an interview. You really don’t have to do this, but I truly appreciate it,” she began saying as she searched through her purse for no doubt the card. Dammit, I wanted her number, not the companies number. Before I knew it, she was handing me a pristine Tyler Barnett Public Relations business card. It was a black card, with the initials of the company on the front, and all the information on the back. I nodded to her and slid it into my wallet before putting my wallet back into my back pocket. 

I noticed that her drink was all gone, and I slightly feared that she was getting ready to leave soon. I acted fast, “Could I get you another drink, darling?” There was that blush again. 

He was offering to set me up for interviews, wanted my number or card, and now he’s offering to get me another drink. Was Tom Hiddleston really this nice to people, or was it certain people? Oh goodness, don’t be ridiculous, he is this huge somebody, and you’re barely an anybody in this town. He’s just being polite. “Uhm, sure but I’m not even sure what I want,” I began saying, as I started to get up.

“Don’t get up, love,” I sat back down, “would you prefer tea or coffee?” I answered tea to him. He then asked, “Would you trust a born and raised British man to surprise you with a tea he picked out?” with a wide smile on his beautiful face. I couldn’t help my reply, it was just too perfect.

“I could, but only if you agree that if I’m dissapointed, I get to tweet to the whole world that this born and raised British man, picked a bad tea for a lady,” I smiled brightly at him. My statement caused him to actually laugh. Not just a chuckle, but a full out laugh. It gave me a feel good vibe all throughout my body.

“I’ll just have to take my chances, I guess. I’ll be right back,” and with that he was walking to go make the order. I watched him walk away, and soon felt eyes on me. I looked around for the source only to find none other than Nick looking at me with a very amused look. I rolled my eyes at him, which caused him to laugh as he continued to work. 

“Bastard,” I muttered to myself and began picking imaginary lint off of my clothes. Around this time yesterday, Tom was a stranger to me, or at least I was to him. And now, he’s buying me a cup of tea and sitting down, talking to me as if we were old friends. 

“Pardon me, miss,” I looked up to see an elderly woman seeking my attention. 

“Yes? Can I help you with something?” I asked her curiously.

“Oh no, I just wanted to say that you and that young man would make a very smart couple. You two remind me of my late husband, Roger, God rest his soul, and I. We were married for good solid 42 years,” she said to me, with a warm smile. I was caught off guard by her statement.

“42 years of marriage, that’s really impressive Ma’am, but I barely know this man. We only met yesterday,” I replied back to her. I didn’t quite understand how she could see us as this ‘smart couple’ if he and I hardly even knew each other, and she didn’t know either of us at all.

“Haven’t you ever heard of love at first sight? I see the way you look at him, and the way he looks at you. It doesn’t matter if you only just met yesterday, you two were meant to meet each other, take an old womans word for it,” she replied back to me, as a small laugh left her throat. With that, she was telling me to have a good day, and out the door she went. By the time she was gone, Tom had returned.

“What’s the matter? You look confused,” he asked as he set a steaming cup next to my seat. I let out my own little laugh and just shook my head. There was no way I could explain what had just happened to him, without him finding me crazy. I saw him just shrug his shoulders as he sat back down himself. “So tell me, what do you think?” he asked as his hand gestured to my cup of tea. 

I teasingly gave said cup a suspicious look, knotting my eyebrows together. I leaned over to sniff it, trying to guess before actually tasting it. “It smells like...orange, no tangerine...with a hint of something else,” I took another whiff, causing him to laugh again. “Is that peach?” He was now shaking his head as he laughed. 

“Do you have a bloodhound's nose, or something? That’s exactly what it is; tangerine peach black tea,” Tom said as he smiled at me. There goes that feel good vibe again. His eyes were almost dancing.

“I may not be British, mister, but I know my teas! I drink more tea than I do coffee. Thank you, by the way...for the tea,” I added shyly. I felt myself blushing. I took a tentative sip, “It’s pretty good, too.” 

“You don’t need to thank me, darling,” I replied back to her as I watched her take a sip of the tea. She was cautious as to not burn her lips, and my God, did those lips look soft. Just as that thought passed through my mind, my phone began ringing. I cursed it silently. “Excuse me, please.” I listened to my own publicist telling me that I was needed soon for my interview and photoshoot. I had almost forgotten. After hanging up my phone, I focused my attention back on her. Her eyes looked at me curiously, and I could almost feel them burning into my memory. She was something else, entirely. 

“I apologize, love, but I have to get going. I’ve got an interview to get to,” I told her and for a brief moment, sadness passed in those gorgeous eyes before they went back to normal. And suddenly I wanted her with me all the time. What was happening to me? I barely knew this woman. 

We said our goodbyes, and I made a promise to look into finding her a publicist interview. I began walking away from her and towards the door when something inside of me made me stop and turn back towards her. She looked as if she was gathering her belongings to leave as well. “Brooke,” I called out to her, causing her to look up at me. “Would you care to go on a date with me?” I just had to ask, or else I would of been kicking myself for the rest of the day. She looked shocked and caught off guard, as she thought over what I had asked her. 

“I’d like that, very much,” she finally answered back with a shy smile, and a breath that I hadn’t realized I was holding in, was let go. I smiled brightly at her.

“May I see your phone, love?” I asked and she handed it over without saying a word. Our hands touched for no more than two seconds but it felt like some kind of electric shock, in a good way. A really good way. As I was programming my number into her phone, she gently reached for my own phone which I was holding in between my side and my arm. After I was done, we both gave each other our phones back. I looked to see what she did only to see that she added her number to my contact list. I felt as if I were on cloud nine and that we were the only two people in this building. I then received a text that read, “Call me, Hiddles. ;)” As I looked back up to her, she was already going back to her seat. I all but skipped out of that coffee shop.

After he left, and only after, did I realize how quiet the whole cafe had gotten. Everyone was looking at me with a little smile playing on their lips. With everyones attention on me, I began blushing some more but went over to Nick who was jumping up and down, singing, “I told you so!”


End file.
